


I hate when you do this!! (umm...title is work in progress...)

by I_love_my_cats



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, they live together :), um college AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_cats/pseuds/I_love_my_cats
Summary: Mayoi stared at his sleeping love with a concerned frown, unsure of whether he should disturb his slumber and tell him to go to bed, or allow him to sleep and continue to wait for someone who is already there. Soon enough though, he didn’t have to make the decision; Mayoi flinched as his partners eyes slowly fluttered open;Tatsumi stays up waiting for Mayoi to come home :)
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	I hate when you do this!! (umm...title is work in progress...)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours (WHOO!!!!) I hate titling stuff

Mayoi was never one to announce his presence when he returned home, especially not this late at night when he knew his partner and everyone else in their complex should be asleep. He surveyed the apartment, making sure nothing was out of place or out of the ordinary before he threw off his sneakers and neatly placed them in the genkan. Mayois anxiety would likely prevent him from falling asleep at all if he didn’t perform this ritual, and he was looking forward to collapsing into his squishy mattress after a grueling night seminar.   
The lights just above the kitchenette were still on, casting the surrounding area in a dreary orange hue, and a single lamp in their _‘living room’_ , just across the kitchenette, mimicked the effect. 

Mayoi quietly shuffled his way over to the couch where--just as he expected, found his partner curled up on the sofa. _Mayoi hated when he did this!_ He hated the idea of someone staying up waiting for someone as worthless as him to come home, instead of taking care of their own sleep. 

Mayoi stared at his sleeping love with a concerned frown, unsure of whether he should disturb his slumber and tell him to go to bed, or allow him to sleep and continue to wait for someone who is already there. Soon enough though, he didn’t have to make the decision; Mayoi flinched as his partners eyes slowly fluttered open;

“T-Tatsumi-san!” 

Tatsumi stared at Mayoi for a second with lidded eyes before coming back into consciousness. His mouth curled up into a huge, stupid smile, genuinely so happy to see Mayoi. “Welcome home~” He said, voice slightly groggy from just waking up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you...” Mayoi squatted down to be at his eye level

“Mm it’s okay~ I didn’t want to fall asleep in the first place, I was waiting for Mayoi-san~”  
Mayoi blushed slightly. Tatsumi was not at all a night person, so he couldn’t even imagine how hard he must have tried to remain awake, but despite his disliking of the idea to stay up till 1AM to wait for him to come, he couldn’t deny that it made a part of him feel appreciated and cared about, and drowsy Tatsumi was always adorable.

“I don’t like when you stay up and wait for me…” Mayoi was still blushing, but his mouth was contorted into a disapproving frown.

“I’m sorry, I can’t sleep without Mayoi-san…” Tatsumi still had a stupid, drowsy smile plastered on his face that Mayoi was weak to.  
After a moment, he admitted defeat with a long sigh and grabbed Tatsumi's wrists to pull him up from the couch. 

“Alright come on,” He said in a contented voice as he and Tatsumi worked together to stand him up and off the sofa. 

Mayoi led him to their bedroom where Tatsumi immediately collapsed onto their mattress. Mayoi let him be as he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Tatsumi begrudgingly retreated under the covers, thinking how grateful he was to have made the bed earlier so he wouldn’t have to do it now while he’s half asleep. 

Although Mayoi was only gone a few minutes, Tatsumi felt oh so lonely in their bed. It was much too big for one person, and the sheets had yet to be warmed up with his body heat; making them cold and spartan. He anxiously waited and pined for Mayoi to return to fill this void.   
.  
.  
.  
Mayoi eventually made it back to the bedroom, and threw on his pajamas-- one of Tatsumi's old T-shirts-- before joining his love in bed.   
He instinctively slung his arms around Tatsumi to pull him in to cuddle. Tatsumi welcomed the affection and buried his head in Mayois chest in return, leading Mayoi to tighten the embrace. His presence immediately warmed Tatsumi up, making him comfortable enough to doze off right then, and Mayois' gentle breathing along with his steady heartbeat only contributed to his drowsiness even more.  
Before finally nodding off, he felt Mayoi gently plant a kiss on the top of his head. Tatsumi didn’t regret waiting for him at all...

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO!!!! TATSUMAYO!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSAhHSAHHAHashA


End file.
